Love Blog
by Luu Higurashi Potter
Summary: Kagome é uma garota comum. Ou talvez, ela seja louca. Só mais uma daquelas histórias em que o ódio, na verdade, é AMOR. CONCLUÍDA
1. Impossível não mencionar

ove Blog

Capítulo 1

Blog da Kagome

Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, tenho 17 anos e estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio da escola Shiron no Tama. Minha escola tinha duas sedes, uma dos garotos e outra das garotas, mas agora tá tudo junto! Eu moro com minha mãe, apesar de ter a opção de morar na escola. Tenho somente dois inimigos, que não vou citar agora. Melhores amigos? Três: Kouga, Sangô e Sesshumaru. Somos quase inseparáveis, a não ser pelo Sesshy, que é meio na dele, só se abre comigo. Namorado? Não! Mas já recusei vários pedidos, inclusive do Kouga... É, e eu recusei, no começo ficou tudo meio estranho, mas depois tudo voltou ao normal. Tenho três confidentes: Sangô, pra quem eu conto tudo menos as minhas intrigas, essas vão pro Sesshy, que é meu segundo confidente. E é claro, este blog, pra quem eu conto tudinho sobre, ah, vocês sabem! Só que ninguém que eu conheça tem acesso a ele. É o que eu espero pelo menos...

Cara, fala sério! Tudo bem, admito, ele é lindo gostoso blá, blá, blá. O sonho de toda garota e seria o meu também, se ele não fosse tão popular e meu inimigo desde... Sempre! Por quê? Ninguém sabe. Só ele, talvez. Quem é ele? Ah, Inuyasha Taisho. E ainda por cima tem aquela vaca! Eca.

Beijinho da K *-*

################

Eu acordei e fui me arrumar. Era muito difícil ser popular se ser totalmente paty, um pouquinho era inevitável. Era isso que eu, Sangô, Sesshy e Kouga éramos, populares, nós somos incríveis, lindos. Não me chamem de convencida. Eu tenho lindos olhos azuis e todos dizem que tenho um corpo lindo. Sangô é perfeita, literalmente falando. Sesshumaru, youkai, tem longos cabelos prateados, é muito gostoso e tem uns olhos, sabe que cor? Dourados, isso mesmo que nem o Inuyasha. O considero meu irmão, ok? Não pensem besteiras! E o Kouga, youkai assim como o Sesshy, tem porte atlético e olhos azuis que derrubam você, mas nada que se compare ao Sesshy e ao idiota do Inuyasha. Viu como não consigo de deixar de citar o imbecil?

Estava pronta, com a saia e a camiseta da Shiron, um colar com pingente de coração que o Sesshy me deu de aniversário e uma sandália prateada. Maquiagem básica, rímel transparente e um pouco de sombra azul para realçar meus olhos, mais nada! Não gosto de usar muita maquiagem.

- Até mais oka-san – só pra esclarecer, eu moro em Tókio, no Japão.

- Tchau filha, se cuida!

Provavelmente se eu não estivesse saído correndo ela teria dado um discurso de como o mundo é perigoso e essa baboseira que as mãe gostam de repetir... Mas eu estava mais preocupada em chegar à casa da Sangô a tempo. Ela morava a duas quadras depois da minha. Kouga morava na escola e Sesshy fora do nosso caminho, então íamos só nós duas. Bati na porta.

- Bom dia Ka – disse Sangô.

- Oi!

- Vamos! Já estamos atrasadas! - disse me puxando.

Nós não estávamos exatamente atrasadas, mas temos que chegar mais cedo para fazer o "social".

- Você tá animadinha hoje, né Sangô? - comentei arqueando a sobrancelha.

Geralmente ela tem um péssimo humor de manhã, só eu aguento! É por isso que o Sesshy não dá carona pra gente... É, ele tem um carro, um Porche. E o idiota do Inuyasha tem um volvo. Eu e a San também temos, mas... Ah, esqueci de falar, somos todos podres de ricos, mas não somos metidos por isso! Odeio gente metida! Estamos chegando! Já dá pra ver a parte de cima da escola...

- Ah, é Kagome...

- O que foi Sangô? – alguma coisa tava errada, ela me conta tudo de cara!

- Eu... Eu estou... Eu to namorando com o Bankotsu! - disse incerta.

- EBA! Eu adoro o Ban! Ele é muito legal! – Adorava mesmo... Ele já foi meu namorado... POR UMA SEMANA! KKKKKKK! Ainda me lembro! Nosso namoro era de mentira! Ele queria aprender a beijar bem! Eu era uma ótima professora, diga-se de passagem!

- Mas Ka, ele é seu ex! – ops. Esqueci! Nunca contei pra ninguém que o nosso namoro era de mentira. A pedido dele. E porque adorei ver a cara do bocó do Inuyasha quando ele descobriu. Foi hilariante!

- Ah Sangô! Isso faz três anos! Nós somos só amigos agora! - esclareci

- Você não ta braba comigo, tá? - perguntou hesitante

- Claro que não Sangô! Desde que ele não ocupe muito você... Nem te magoe, é claro! – Sangô já sofrera muito por causa de garotos. Um a traiu, outro virou gay, tinha aquele que... Enfim, acho que vocês já entenderam.

Neste momento estávamos entrando na escola. Logo avistei Inuyasha, Ayamê e Kagura. Credo! Kikyou passou por nós e deu uma de desentupidora de pia no Inuyasha. Nunca ninguém gostara de Kikyou, ela era respeitada somente porque era namorado do Inuyasha.

- Vadia – sussurrei.

- Apoiada – disse Sangô.

Sesshumaru, que já havia chegado e estava atrás de nós disse:

- Concordo. Mas, tenho mais o que fazer a olhar para isso.

Avistei Kouga.

- Oi Kouga! – acenei pra ele.

Ele passou entre Inuyasha e Kikyou (não me perguntem como!), me abraçou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia Kagome! – disse. Vi Inuyasha, com o rosto fervendo de raiva. Kikyou se dirigia até mim. Já vou avisando, hoje tô sem paciência pra essa daí!

- Escuta aqui sua vadia! – começou Kikyou – Eu ainda não sei como o seu namoradinho te suporta, - ela estava se referindo ao Kouga – mas com certeza vou acabar com a sua felicidade entendeu! E não cheguem perto do meu Inuzito! Ou não vai ser apenas essa babaca que vai cair e sim todos vocês! – ela estava se sentindo superior... Muahahaha (risada maligna). Mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho, não mesmo. Vou devolver na mesma moeda!

- Olha aqui Kikynojo, o Kouga não é meu namorado! Não tenho medo de você! E além do mais, antes de você fazer tudo isso já vai ter se destruído sozinha, megera!

- Vamos Ka! O que vem de baixo não te atinge! – disse Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, que estava do lado de Kikyou tinha uma expressão de ódio.

- O. QUE. FOI. QUE. VOCÊ. DISSE?

- Cale a boca seu inútil. - respondeu Sesshy indiferente.

- Não se intrometa cara de cachorro – disse Kouga.

Eu estava saindo dali, mas o Inuyasha, com o ser brilhante que é, segurou meu braço com força.

- Me solta!

Ele continuou com a mesma expressão nos olhos. Indignação, Talvez.

- Você está me machucando, baka! – ele não soltou. Kouga estava prestes a dar um soco nele, mas eu fui mais rápida. PLAFT! Dei um tapa no rosto dele. Ele me soltou. Quando finalmente achei que ia sair daquela situação...

- Senhorita Higurashi, Senhor Taisho me acompanhem até a diretoria! Agora! – disse Yura, a inspetora. Aquela mulher me odiava.

Eu e Inuyasha seguimos até a sala do diretor Naraku. Esse sim, tinha uma queda tombada por mim!

- Kagome? O que houve? Sr. Taisho, de novo, o que aprontou desta vez hein? E ainda com a Srta. Kagome? - perguntou o diretor espantado.

- Bom dia diretor Naraku! – ele era uma pessoa legal. Tá bom, mais ou menos...

- Então, o que houve?

- Simples diretor, a Srta. Chatice me deu um tapa na cara!

- Escuta aqui garoto – comecei – só tomei esta atitude pois o senhor estava segurando meu braço com força machucando-o! E isso depois de eu ter lhe pedido para soltá-lo duas vezes. – mostrei meu braço, que estava roxo por causa daquele verme para Naraku.

- Pode ir Ka, até mais! – ele virou-se para Inuyasha – Acho que você está suspenso por hoje, não é mesmo Sr. Taisho?

#################

Quando saí da sala do diretor o sinal da primeira aula não havia batido então Sangô e Kouga estavam me esperando.

- E aí? – perguntou Kouga.

- O que ele disse? - perguntou San curiosa.

- Cadê o Sesshy? - indaguei ignorando o questionário das meus amigos.

- Ah, ele disse que tinha de revisar a matéria da prova de Português. – a única matéria em que ele não tinha todas as notas acima de nove...

- Ah, é verdade, temos prova na segunda aula! – disse eu.

- Mas e aí Ka? O que foi que o diretor Naraku? - Kouga questionou.

Inuyasha saiu da sala e passou do meu lado.

- Que não vamos ter o prazer de sua companhia hoje, não é mesmo Inuyasha? – provoquei.

Ele me ignorou e continuou andando. Quando ele estava bem longe a ponto de não nos ouvir Sangô disse:

- Você é cruel Kagome! Ainda bem que não corro o risco de ser sua inimiga!

- O que é isso Sangô! Ele me machucou, olha aqui!- mostrei o braço marcado para os dois. – Você acha que eu devia deixar barato?

- Maldito! – Kouga fechou o punho.

- Não, claro que não. – disse Sangô.

- E... Kouga acalme-se! O Naraku nunca me daria uma suspensão tudo bem? Posso me cuidar sozinha. - estressadinho esse garoto...

- Certo, dessa vez eu vou deixar passar. – disse ele em tom de ameaça, que até deu medo.

- Vamos! Vocês sabem que a professora Aymê, de matemática não tolera atrasos! – disse Sangô. Tentando acalmar Kouga, certamente.

Quando sentei na minha carteira, ao lado de Sesshomaru ele me passou um bilhete:

"_E aí, o que aconteceu?"_

Eu respondi assim:

"_**Seu irmão foi suspenso."**_

E o resto do dia foi assim, quando Inuyasha não estava lá tudo era tão... Tranquilo? É, talvez sim. Irritante, também. Ah, dande-se.

################

Quando cheguei em casa minha mãe logo anunciou:

- Tenho notícias pra você, duas na verdade...

- O que foi? Não me diga que o papa morreu. – eu estava com um péssimo humor.

Nessa hora meu irmão entrou na sala e me viu.

- Manaaaaaaaaaa! Você chegou! – disse ele, abraçando minhas pernas. Ele é um fofo, nem dá para acreditar que é meu irmão caçula!

- Oi Souta! É bom ver você também! – disse pegando ele no colo. Nada como uma criança de 5 anos que não te irrita e que te venera

- Não Kagome! – disse minha mãe – Você se lembra de Miroku Houshi?

Olhei para ela. É claro que eu me lembrava ele era meu apoio, meu ombro amigo, meu confidente, ele era tudo para mim! Mas ele teve que ir embora a 3 anos. E nós nunca mais nos falamos, pois ele estava morando na escola e só tinha acesso a computadores para fazer trabalhos, além disso, os pais dele achavam que ele não deveria ser tão amigo de uma garota. Naquela época ele era meu vizinho e não estudava na mesma escola que eu, mas isso não nos atrapalhava em nada...

- Vejo que sim – disse minha mãe – pois ele estará voltando para a cidade. E Rin, sua prima, também está vindo para cá.

- Rin? – Rin sempre fora sorridente, ótima para me animar, não mantínhamos contato, pois ela morava muito longe. Não nos víamos há anos – Quando ela chega?

- Semana que vem. Souta vá para o seu quarto, sim? – pediu minha mãe.

Ele foi.

- Tchau Ka. - disse o pequeno antes de sair.

- Kagome, o fato é que nós vamos nos mudar. - esclareceu mamãe.

- Não! - nessa situação, resista até o fim.

- Kagome se acalme! Você vai se quiser! Pode morar em uma república. - disse calmamente.

- Por quê? - perguntei.

- Eu quero que seu irmão cresça em um lugar menor Kagome, com menos pessoas... Sabe, desde que seu pai morreu... - disse triste.

- Eu quero ficar. - decidi rapidamente.

- Como eu imaginei... Você vai dividir uma república com sete pessoas, como uma casa, três meninas, quatro meninos. As inscrições foram feitas por: Sangô, Kouga, Sesshumaru, Rin, Miroku e você. Alguma objeção? Sangô não te contou? - balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Ótimo! Vá fazer compras até a chegada de Rin. Compre roupas, sapatos, hidratantes, renove seu notebook, sua máquina digital e compre um iPhone, seu MP4 está muito velho. (n/a: eu queria ter uma mãe assim)

Peguei o cartão de crédito da mão da minha mãe e liguei para Sangô.

- Vamos às compras Sangô? - perguntei animada.

- Deixa eu pensar...Dããããã! Claro! - respondeu a minha amiga rindo.

- Tô indo pra sua casa. Beijo. - avisei.

Kagome foi até a garagem e entrou em seu carro, um Porche amarelo. Ela não o usava para ir para a escola, não era necessário. Ela estava vestida com uma jeans escura com uma blusa pink sem mangas e uma sandália com um salto de sete cm. Estava linda. Dirigiu até a casa de Sangô.

- Oi! Tô pronta! Você tá linda! - comentou San

- Sangô... Por que é que você não me falou que ia morar na república? - perguntei.

- Ah, esqueci! Desculpa! Como você sabe? - disse confusa.

- É amiga... Agente não se separa mesmo né? - brinquei.

- Jura? Jura que a gente vai morar junta? - indagou animada.

- Aham... - respondi sorrindo.

- Êeee! Eu fui ver... é uma casa, literalmente. Tem três quartos. Um com três camas e maior, para as meninas e dois com duas comas para meninos... É linda a nossa casinha Ka! – Já estávamos a caminho do Shopping.

- É, nossa do Sesshy, do Kouga, da minha prima Rin e do meu melhor amigo Miroku. - completei.

- Miroku? - perguntou tentando se lembrar do garoto.

- Ele foi embora tem uns 3 anos. Ele era meu vizinho. Ele sabe de coisas que você nem sonha Sangô. - disse sonhadora. Tinha tantas saudades.

- Quase na mesma época em que eu me mudei para a Shiron, faz 2 anos e meio. - ela concluiu meu pensamento

- Quem será o quarto elemento masculino da nossa casa? - perguntei misteriosa.

- Não faço ideia... - mentirosa. Mas tudo bem...

#################

_Dez dias depois..._

- Tchau filha! – minha mãe me abraçou chorando.

- Mana! Eu quero ficar com você! – dizia Souta.

- Eu amo vocês. Tome conta da mamãe Souta! Vou sentir a sua falta. - odeio despedidas.

E vi eles embarcarem com lágrimas nos olhos. Já estava tudo pronto para eu me mudar... Rin e Miroku preferiram ficar com a família e só chegaram hoje. Eu encontraria com eles na minha nova casa...

Entrei no carro e fui até a casa havia uma garagem... Bem grande pode-se dizer. Nela haviam os carros de todos que eu sabia que iam morar comigo, menos Rin, que não tinha um carro. Havia um volvo prata na garagem, mas nem dei atenção. Quando saí do carro esbarrei com uma pessoa.

- Me desculpe. - falei, imaginando que seria um doa meus amigos.

Quando vi em que eu havia esbarrado, gelei, o dono do volvo prata...

- Inuyasha?

- Kagome?

################

**Oi gente! Olha eu aqui de novo!**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Boa notícia: EU POSTEI! Má notícia: EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI A FIC, COMO O PROMETIDO. MAS, TUDO OK, TENHO DEZ CHAPPIES ESCRITOS.**

**Queridas, faram avisadas, certo?**

**O blog da Ka só aparece no começo do capítulo, ok?**

**Rin é mais nova que a Ka, tem 16 anos.**

**Todos, isso é: Miroku, Sangô, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Sesshumaru, Kouga, Ayamê,... estão na mesma sala, menos a Rin, é claro, porque ela está no segundo ano.**

**Beijos.**

_**Deixem reviws, por favor!**_


	2. Visão dos Deuses

LOVE BLOG

Capítulo 2

Blog da Kagome

O que o Inuyasha estava fazendo ali? Meu Deus! Já é difícil brigar com um cara TÃO gostoso quando você nunca o vê. E agora? E se ele estiver morando junto comigo? Não, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Tenho que me lembrar que o Inuyasha é meu inimigo. Eu falei muito sobre o Inuyasha, então vamos descrever aquele monumento... Alto, cabelos prateados, orelhinhas de cachorro, gostoso e (isso eu nunca vou falar pra ninguém, ok?) muito, muito gato (tá, tudo bem, talvez para o Miroku...). Tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Esse garoto está me enlouquecendo!

Beijinhos da Ka *-*

- Idiota, burro, chato, irritante,...

Eu estava tentando me lembrar de tudo que ele era... A tentação é grande né? Não é todo dia que você esbarra num monumento grego! A verdade é que eu sempre tive uma paixonite pelo Inuyasha, ele me tratava mal então... Devolvi na mesma moeda.

- Kagome, cala a boca!

Eu o ignorei. Se parasse de falar ia fazer uma grande, muito grande bobagem.

-...

- Fica quieta!

-...

Então o único motivo de eu falar se foi. Por quê? Porque ele me beijou... Uma coisa que nunca deveria ter acontecido e o pior foi que eu correspondi ao beijo dele... "_Mas isso é uma coisa ruim?" _cala a boca Canal Você é um Saco! Mas será mesmo que era tão ruim morar com o Inuyasha. Não, lembre-se Kagome! Ele é namorado da Kikymijo! O dei um tapa na cara dele, como de costume e entrei na casa correndo com muita raiva da senhorita Sangô!

Os primeiros que vi foram Rin e Miroku.

- Desculpem! Só um minuto! SANGÔOOOOOO!

- Nossa, o que foi Ka?

- VOCÊ SABIA QUE ELE VINHA MORAR COM A GENTE NÃO SABIA?

- Ele quem Ka?

- AQUELE IDIOTA DO INUYASHA!

- Ah... Que Inuyasha? – ela tá tentando me enrolar? Então ela sabia...

- Sabia ou não? – eu disse ameaçadoramente

- Se você soubesse ia dar um jeito de ir para outro lugar...

- QUE DROGA SANGÔ!

Miroku me abraçou pelas costas.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui. To vendo que você tá precisando de colo.

Miroku... Que bom que ele tá aqui. Ele me conduziu até um parque em que a gente brincava quando era criança. Sentamos no banco, ele ainda me abraçava.

- Ainda aquele tal de Inuyasha?

Agarrei-o e comecei a chorar... Não havia o que esconder de Miroku, eu nunca consegui.

- Calma Kagome...

- O que eu vou fazer Miroku?

- Você vai conseguir...

- Ele devia ser meu inimigo! Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele, não posso!

- Ka, ele nunca foi seu inimigo! Você sempre o amou lembra? Kagome, isso é medo! Medo que aconteça o que aconteceu com aquele Houjo!

- Como você sabe sobre o Houjo, seu tarado incurável?

- Ei! Só passei a mão em você quando nos conhecemos!

- É, eu sei. Talvez você tenha salvação... – brinquei, era tão fácil ser eu mesma perto de Miroku.

- A sua amiga, Sangô, ela não gostou muito... Me deu um tapa que doeu até na alma...

- Você passou a mão na Sangô? Hahahaha! Coitado de você Miroku!

- Que amiga que eu tenho... Você gosta de ver minha desgraça né? Eu vi.

- Hãn?

- Você e o Inuyasha.

- Certo, você não quer aguentar mais lagrimas, quer?

- Não, mas se você precisar... Sempre estarei aqui.

- Você dizia isso e foi embora, me deixou sozinha!

- Isso não vai acontecer nunca mais. Eu prometo!

- Seus pais? Estão na cidade também?

- Não... - Vi o olhar dele.

- O que houve que você não quer me contar, hein?

- Minha mãe morreu um ano depois que saímos daqui..

- Desculpe Miroku, eu não sabia...

- Ela disse que eu a matei de desgosto quando eu disse que você era só minha amiga...

- Ela achou que você era ...?

- É

- Você passava a mão em todas as garotas!

- Você conheceu minha mãe, Kagome!

- Certo. Namorando?

- Por quê? Algum interesse específico? – perguntou ele malicioso.

- Cala a boca Mente Maliciosa do Miroku! Tá ou não?

- Nada sério, você sabe... Eu aproveito a vida como se deve.

- Comigo, nada de compromissos! – quantas vezes eu já ouvira aquilo de Miroku...

- O que não é verdade, já que eu vou me casar com a minha melhor amiga...

- Você é um palhaço, sabia?

- Desde que você me ame, não vejo problema nisso... Você já arranjou um fã clube masculino lindinha?

- Você quer dizer: Fã Clube dos Rejeitados Pela Kagome? Já, sim!

Começamos a rir e continuamos a falar de besteiras...

- Chega! – disse Miroku – Vamos para casa.

- Certo, tudo bem...

- Você tá com os mesmos problemas de três anos atrás... Só que muito, muito mais linda.

- Vamos logo!

- Vai brigar com ele?

- Não sei...

- Me lembra de comprar tampões de ouvido, ok?

Dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Tapado... – brinquei.

Quando chegamos a casa fui falar com a Rin.

- Rin! Que saudade de você! Desculpa por antes!

Ela pulou em cima de mim e me deu um abraço.

- Oiiii! Você viu como o Miroku fico gato! – Miroku viajou comigo em uma visita que fiz a Rin e aos meus tios há muito tempo...

- É... Eu tenho que ir falar com a Sangô.

- Ela tá no quarto...

Entrei no quarto e fui falar com a Sangô

- Desculpa – ela disse.

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito...

Nos abraçamos.

- Mas, imagina só como vai ser difícil controlar o Kouga e o Inuyasha! Eles se odeiam!

- É verdade! Mas você consegue. Ele é caidinho por você mesmo!

- Conheceu o Miroku?

- Não me fale naquele pervertido! Como você aguenta?

- Nós temos um pacto de amizade Sangô! Ele nunca seria tarado comigo! Mas verdade nunca foi em 12 anos de convivência diária! Sem contar os últimos 3 anos, claro.

- Nossa, desde os 2 anos.

- Éramos inseparáveis, até que ele se mudou...

- Parece que é como se tanto tempo separados não existisse.

- Não diga isso! Nunca senti tanto a falta de alguém! Nem do meu pai, que morreu quando eu tinha dez anos...

- Você nunca me falou disso, eu sinto muito.

- Já faz muito tempo. Vamos ao cinema?

- Já tô lá amiga!

- Ok! Vamos chamar o pessoal?

Sangô me olhou de modo que pude entendê-la.

- Inclusive aquele cabeça de vento, vou me comportar direitinho, viu mamãe?

- Vamos logo.

Saímos do quarto e fomos pra sala.

- Eu e a Sangô vamos ao cinema, quem quer ir com a gente?

- Eu vou – disse Miroku.

- Claro – disse Kouga

- Rin? Sesshy?

- Não to afim – disse Rin.

- Tô fora! – disse Sesshy.

- Tá. – disse Sangô – Cadê o Inuyasha?

- Ele saiu com a namorada dele, garota idiota!

- Viu Sangô, não vou brigar com o Inuyasha, porque ele saiu com a Kikynojo!

- Quem? – perguntaram Miroku e Rin.

- A namorada do Inuyasha, Kikynojo ou Kikyou, se preferir.

- Você não disse que era inimiga da namorada do Inuyasha... – comentou Miroku. – Mas...

- Vamos, não é Miroku?

- Claro, claro.

Chegando no Cinema fomos comprar os ingressos.

- Vem Sangô vamos comprar pipoca!

Quando estávamos indo para a sala de cinema, alguém tropeçou e me deu um banho de coca-cola.

- Mas que merda! – eu disse me virando para ver quem era. – Só podia ser você mesmo, Kikynojo!

- Tinha que ser a vadia da curva 3. (n/a: procura no youtube: acidente na curva três)

- Ah, não! – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Sangô, vou pra casa, ok?

- O que é a sua casa nojenta, um hospício?

- Kikyou... – começou Inuyasha.

- Ou será que você mora na favela?

- Para... – disse Inuyasha.

- Não me diga que você mora debaixo da ponte!

- Kikyou cala a boca! – irritou-se Inuyasha.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Fica quieta Kikyou! A Kagome tá morando na república, na mesma casa que eu! Para de falar este monte de bobagens!

- Com licença, mas, como o Sesshy disse outro dia, "o que vem de baixo não me atinge!". Até logo Inuyasha. Tchau Sangô! Avisa pro Kouga e pro Miroku o que aconteceu!

Eu e Sangô viemos com o meu carro e os meninos com o carro de Miroku, então pude voltar para casa tranquilamente. Estacionei meu carro na garagem, a casa estava escura estranhei um pouco. Sesshy e Rin não estavam em casa?

Abri a porta e acendi a luz e vejo os dois aos beijos no sofá. "Boiei", pensei. Rin olhou pra mim assustada. Eu estava de olhos arregalados.

- Kagome?

- Meu vice melhor amigo e minha prima?

- Vice? – perguntou Sesshy.

- Miroku e Sangô dividem a primeira posição, querido.

- Ai! Essa magoou. – disse ele.

- Fiquem à vontade! Vou pro quarto. – e saí, deixando os pombinhos à sós.

Quem iria imaginar? Sesshomaru Taisho e Rin Higurashi?

No outro dia acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça. Era cedo, todos estavam dormindo na ensolarada manhã de sábado. Saí do quarto e vi Inuyasha deitado no sofá. Ele me viu.

- Ah, Kagome, Me desculpe por ontem.

- Qualé Inuyasha, foi só um beijo!

- Eu tava falando do cinema...

- Opa! Aceito suas desculpas duplas, então.

- Não vou pedir desculpa pelo beijo, Kagome!

- Como?

- Não me arrependo do beijo, ok?

- Inuyasha, acorda! Você tá namorando a Kikyou.

- É, eu acho que sim...

- Acha?

- Tá tudo indo de mal a pior Kagome...

- O que aconteceu com o idiota do Inuyasha?

- Ei! Eu não sou idiota! Tenho uma pergunta: por que você me odeia?

- Eu não odeio você. Você sempre me tratou mal!

- É verdade... Ei kagome...

- O que?

- Esquece...

**Oi! Segundo chapter para vocês...**

**Reviws:**

**Aiko Toshio: Que bom que você gostou! Nem comento, vergonhosa a minha demora em 'Mudando', mas que seja, postei e puf, acabou... Beijos :***

**Eulália Arantes: Obrigada querida! Beijos *-***

**Ayame Gawaine: Haha, eles se amam. Sim, cuidado redobrado com o Naraku kkkk Beijos :***

**- Kagome e inuyasha. : Own, obrigada! Demorei muito? Beijos :***

**Beijos**


	3. Livre, leve e solta

Love Blog

Capítulo 3

Blog da Kagome

O que tá acontecendo com as minhas amizades? Éramos um só: eu, Sangô, Kouga e Sesshomaru. Agora somos eu e Sangô; eu e Miroku; Sesshomaru e Rin (apesar de que isso só eu sei) e ainda tive uma conversa civilizada com o baka do Inuyasha! E conversamos sobre o namoro dele com aquela vadia! Fala sério, eu TENHO que contar isso pro Mi e a mais rápido o possível. Eu e meu inimigo estamos entre tapas e beijos, literalmente, mais tapas do que beijos...

Lembra ontem, quando a Kikynojo me encharcou com coca? Pois é, minha calça novinha, que eu não tinha comprado não fazia nem duas semana ficou Toda manchada! Aquela garota vai pagar caro, mas antes preciso comprar uma calça nova. Eu uso jeans todo dia, não dá pra ter só uma, né? No mínimo três.

Fiquei tão feliz quando o Inuyasha disse que o namoro dele ia de mal a pior! Eu tenho chances! Cala a boca Kagome Higurashi! Ele é seu inimigo esqueceu? Mais informações sobre o Sr Gostoso após os comerciais, fique de olho! Tá, tudo bem, eu sei! Já parei.

Beijinhos da Ka *-*

###

- Esquecer? Por quê? O que você ia me falar Inuyasha?

- Não enche, bruxa!

- Me fala baka!

- Vou sair

- ISSO VAI ATRÁS DA KIKYMERDA, SEU COVARDE!

- E SE EU FOR? TE INCOMODA?

- É CLARO QUE... NÃO!

- NÃO, É?

- VAI LOGO INUCÃO!

- OLHA SÓ, JÁ TA FALANDO QUE NEM O LOBO FEDIDO!

- Calem a boca vocês dois!

- Ai, desculpa Miroku! – disse Ka sentando do lado do amigo.

- Cadê meu beijo sua ingrata?

Kagome riu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Miroku.

- Que é isso! Não vivo sem você pudim!

- Xii, agora virei sobremesa...

- É a parte mais gostosa.

- Por acaso vocês tão juntos?

- Você não ia atrás da Kikynojo?

- Se a gente tiver junto tem problema?

- CLARO! Er... quer dizer...você é vai preder o juízo mental com essa aí.

- Que nem a Kiky com você?

- Kiky?

Miroku deu um selinho em Kagome.

- O QUE?

- Ué! Você disse que não se importava...

- É... Claro que sim! A Kagome é bruxa, mas ela só conhece você faz dois dias. Tenho que prevenir ela!

- HAHAHAHA! Baka estúpido! Conheço o Miroku faz 15 anos, ok?

- Como eu ia saber? Nem conheço ele!

- Mas eu conheço você há, deixa eu ver... Uns 11 ou 12 anos. É isso ka?

- Cala a boca!

- Han?

- Vocês dão muito trabalho...

- Mi! – pediu Kagome.

- Não me chama assim! Eu gamo!

- Amo você, sabia? Mas se você não fechar essa matraca, juro pela morte do Inuyasha que te mato... Olha! Essa foi uma boa ideia!

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Miroku.

- Enlouqueceu de vez foi?

- Bom dia! – disse Sangô.

PLAFT!

- Se fizer isso de novo, ta morto, ok?

- Ameaçado de morte duas vezes em menos de 10 minutos? É, eu sei que vocês me amam...

- Convencido! – falei.

- Eu sei que você me idolatra, Ka! – ele disse.

- Prepotente! – repliquei.

- Está bem... Você me considera um Deus! – ele disse acenando afirmativamente.

- Imbecil! – respondi cantando.

- Você me acha mais que um Deus? Não esperava essa! – ele respondeu.

- Vou trocar de roupa e vou sair. Vejo vocês à noite.

- Onde você vai? Não me deixe!

- A Sangô cuida de você!

- Verdade Sangozinha?

- KAGOME! VOLTA AQUI!

###

Saí dali, tinha que sair. Peguei meu porche e fui para o lugar onde cresci, minha antiga casa. O jardim me trouxe as lembranças... Primeiro Miroku e suas piadinhas pervertidas, depois Sangô, Sesshomaru... E agora estamos assim, Miroku voltou e é o único que me consola, mas posso sentir que ele está distante. Sangô com Bankotsu. Kouga não fala mais comigo e o Sesshy e a Rin, pelo que percebi, estão juntos in love. As coisas estão ruins... Cara, eu até conversei com o Inuyasha! É claro, depois a gente brigou né...

Eu não podia mais ficar ali. Fui para o shopping. Eu ia ver um filme, me sentir melhor e voltar para casa. Péssima ideia.

- Desculpa! – Tô esbarrando em todo mundo.

- Kagome?

- Ah, é você. Oi Kouga.

- Por que, queria que fosse aquele cara de cachorro?

- Hã?

- Eu vi Kagome!

- Viu o que? Do que você tá falando?

- Eu vi você beijando o Inuyasha.

- Não é o que você tá pensando, eu... eu não beijei ele... ele... ele é que me beijou!

- E você correspondeu!

- Não.

Mas ele me beijou! Que droga! Quando eu esbarrar em alguém essa pessoa vai me beijar agora?

- Kouga, o que você tá fazendo?

- Que foi? O cachorrinho fedido faz melhor?

- Cala a boca!

- Olha Ka, desculpa. Sabe, eu te amo e sempre te amei. Mas você não quis namorar comigo, então eu tentei esquecer. Ai eu vi você com aquele cara de cachorro maldito e...

- Kouga, você... me ama?

- Aí eu vi que você ama ele...

- Hã?

- Você ama o Inuyasha.

- NÃO!

- É, talvez. Eu vou embora.

- Kouga, espera!

Ele foi embora e me deixou lá, sozinha. Era verdade? Eu amava o Inuyasha? Não! Não podia ser assim.

Eu fui pro cinema, como o planejado.

Se eu voltasse para casa ia encontrar o Kouga, ou o Inuyasha. Eu não queria isso. Mas o filme não durou pra sempre. Bem que eu queria né... Hora de enfrentar o lobo. Ou o cachorro.

###

- Kagome, eu vou matar você! – dizia Sangô.

- Calma Sangô!

- Ai! Você já chegou! Que história é essa de "_A Sangô cuida de você!" _?

- Ops...

- Ele ficou comigo a tarde inteira!

- E isso não é bom?

- Deixa. Você tá com muitas _ideias_ ultimamente.

- Vai sair com o Ban hoje?

- Vou.

- O que foi Sangô?

- Não tá molhando.

- O que?

- Ai Ka. Eu e o Bankotsu! Chove, mas não molha.

- Sério?

- Eu me lembro de vocês dois juntos. Chovia e encharcava! Não é justo!

- Para! Meu namoro com o Ban era tudo de mentira!

- Era? Por quê?

- Eu ensinei... KKKKK... Eu ensinei o Ban a beijar! KKKKKK

- Sé... HAHAHAHA... Sério?

- Aham

E ficamos ali rindo, que nem duas loucas de hospício.

###

- Ai Sangô, eu vou comer alguma coisa...

- E eu terminar de me arrumar!

Indo para a cozinha encontrei Miroku.

- Oi bonitinha...

- Oi Mi.

- O que você quer?

- Nada! Tô indo comer.

- Ui! Comer o que hein? – perguntou malicioso.

- Xii. A mente pervertida do Miroku voltou!

- Eu vou com você!

- Ok.

Chegando na cozinha vimos Sesshomaru e Rin aos beijos e amasso... De novo!

- Já virou rotina... – suspirei.

- Vão pra um motel! – disse Miroku e eu bati nele.

- Não fala assim da Rin!

- E eu? – perguntou Sesshomaru indignado.

- Ah, Sesshy! Você é um cafajeste, isso sim! De santo, não tem nada.

- Você tá me maltratando, né?

- Coitado, tá carente! – disse Miroku.

- Daqui a pouco não falo mais com você! Aí eu quero ver!

- Sesshomaru Taisho, meu querido! VOCÊ NÃO TÁ MAIS FALANDO COMIGO, PERCEBEU?

Ele ficou quieto e eu preparei uma lasanha pra mim e pro Miroku.

- Hummm. O cheiro tá boooom – Disse Miroku.

Fiz um prato pra ele, botei na frente dele e comecei a por queijo ralado por cima.

- Você tá brincando com fogo lindinha – disse ele me dando um selinho.

- Então vocês estão mesmo juntos? – disse Inuyasha entrando na cozinha.

Ignorei.

- Quer um pedaço de lasanha? – perguntou Miroku.

- Tenho cara de castiçal pra ficar segurando vela?

- Não – disse Kouga atrás dele – tem cara de cachorro!

- Eu e a Ka não estamos juntos.

Nessa hora eu já tinha esquentado mais uma lasanha e servido para Inuyasha e Kouga.

- Eu não disse que queria!

- Qual é Inuyasha! Come e não reclama!

- Tá. Já que você insiste – bufei.

- Amanha é domingo...

- Vamos pro parque, como nos velhos tempos? – perguntou Miroku.

- Claro – respondi sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Seus sem infância. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não vai arrancar mais nada de mim Miroku.

- Vou descobrir tudo!

- Pode tentar, se quiser!

- Com você eu não tento, consigo!

- É, como naquela vez em que...

Começamos a rir abertamente.

- Tem razão. Mas não vou desistir – Disse Miroku.

- Ei bruxa! Por que você tá com o cheiro do lobo fedido?

- Eu e Kouga nos encontramos no shopping.

- Ela esbarrou em mim. – corrigiu Kouga.

- Certo, chega. – cortei. – Vou dormir. Miroku, às sete, ok?

- Você é tão malvada... Tudo bem!

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, vi Rin e Sesshy, rotina.

- Sério, vocês tão ficando ou o que?

- Namorando! – disse Sesshy.

- Ok, casalzinho in Love, eu quero dormir, posso?

- Estamos saindo.

Tomei um banho e fui dormir. A Rin e o Sesshy? Isso vai dar o que falar...

###

**Oi Gente! Ah, amores, será que alguém pode betar o chappies ou indicar alguém? **

**Esses meus personagens tem uns momentos críticos...**

_**Inu: Eu vou me demitir desse jeito. Pouca briga, sem beijo...**_

_**Lu: Inuyasha, se muda pra minha outra fic e você vai ver como vocês brigavam.**_

_**Inu: Mudando? Eu nem brigava com a bruxa lá!**_

_**Ka: Quem é a bruxa Inuyasha?**_

_**Lu: Vou pensar tá Inuyasha?**_

_**Inu: Pensa rápido!**_

_**Lu: Sabe, eu ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo, então fica quieto ok?**_

**Ele não desiste... Bom, as reviews**

Eulália Arantes: _Obrigada, flor. Digamos que a Kikyou tambem não é uma das minhas personagens favoritas... Beijos :*_

Aiko Toshio:_ É verdade. Humpf, ela roubou o Sesshy de mim. Obrigada, amiga! Beijos :**_

Ayame Gawaine: _haha, Sesshomaru, sabe como é, tesão a primeira vista. Inuyasha é um cara de pau isso sim! Beijos :*_

RuffzK: _Ow, obrigada :*_

**Então, tá vendo esse botãozinho sexy ali em baixo?**


	4. Ciúmes

Love Blog

Capítulo 4

Blog da Kagome

Olha eu aqui de novo... Eu tava pensando, quase não escrevo mais no meu blog. Culpa do Miroku! Ai, ai, ai! Falando nele, espero que ele não descubra nada com o passeio de hoje... Não, nada sobre o Inucão baka, lindo e gostoso! É outra coisa.

Eu devo ser louca mesmo! O Kouga e o Mi não podem estar certos! Eu não estou apaixonada pelo deus grego com orelhinhas de cachorro. NÃO ESTOU, OK? Aff Kagome, para de falar/elogiar o Inuyasha, pô!

Bom, o fato é que resolvi que vou fazer uma coisa, mas não depende só de mim. Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Será? Só sei que não vou desistir agora, vou até o final **[N/a: leiam: vou até o final do capítulo, aí vocês me ajudam!]**! Tenho que tentar!

Até mais gente.

Beijinhos da Kah *-*

Acordei cedo, então fui fazer o nosso café da manhã, meu e do Mi. Ele não estava acordado, é óbvio. Pra mim, quer dizer, que o conheço a tanto tempo.

Terminei. Hora de acordar o meu amigo Sr. Dorminhoco.

Entrei com cuidado no quarto dele, já que ele dividia com o... Adivinha? É, Inuyasha.

- Acorda dorminhoco! – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele me puxou e me abraçou.

Ai que soninho...

- Vocês ainda dizem que não estão juntos... Feh!

- Por que você tá dormindo com esse tarado Kagome?

- Ka! Quando falei que o Miroku tava gato não imaginei que...

- Depois eu que sou galinha né Kagome? Olha pro Miroku!

- Juro que se ele não lagar a MINHA Kagome, eu mato!

- Que negócio é esse de Minha, hein Kouga? – disse Kagome acordando. – Ai que soninho bom... – só então percebeu que estava abraçada com Miroku na cama DELE! – Ahhhhhhh! Me larga Miroku!

- Ai, o que foi? Quem morreu? Bom dia? – disse Miroku percebendo todos ao seu redor. – Ai Ka, se cabelo tá todo desarrumado e sua roupa toda amassada. Tava fazendo o que, hein... – ai que hentai!

- Dormindo! – respondi irritada.

- Com quem? – perguntou mais malicioso ainda.

- Com você idiota! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- MIROKU! MANDA A SUA _MENTE-MALICIOSA-DO-MIROKU_ CALAR A BOCA!

- Comigo?

- Eu acho que a senhorita Kagome vai explicar essa história direitinho para nós não é? – disse Sangô

- Feh! – disse o baka da turma...

- Vamos lá pra sala...

- Pronto, satisfeitos? Miroku vem já peguei as coisas para o piquenique.

- Por que não vamos todos? – disse Miroku.

- Vamos Sesshy? – pediu Rin.

- Pode ser. – e o prêmio de casal do ano vai para... Sesshomaru e Rin!

- Eu vou! – disse Sangô.

- E você Inuyasha? – disse Miroku.

- Vem com a gente! – disse Sangô.

- Feh!

- Alguém traduz pra mim? – pedi

- Eu vou sim, bruxa!

- Hanyou baka!

Fomos para o parque. Tudo como sempre... Estava vazio, porque... Dããã, só eu e o Miroku conhecíamos o lugar.

Lindo... Musculoso, olhos dourados... Ai como ele é gostoso...

Hãn? Era para descrever o lugar? Ah tá... Muito bonito, cheio de árvores ao redor, tem uma cachoeira pequena e... Aff, é bem mais divertido descrever o Inuyasha!

- Kagome! Acorda! – disse Miroku.

- Han?

- Terra chamando Kagome!

- Foi malz gente!

- Ei Miroku, posso chamar a Kikyou?

- NÃO! – respondi grossa.

- A Kikyou não parece gostar muito de natureza Inuyasha... Não é muito o estilo dela.

- É verdade.

- Ufa... – sussurrei.

Fala sério... O Miroku não para de falar com o Inuyasha! E eles tão falando como se conhecessem a anos. Ah Miroku!

Chega, ah! Já sei.

- Vem Kouga, quero te mostrar um lugar.

Miroku parou de falar com Inuyasha e olhou para mim incrédulo.

- Você vai mostrar para _ELE _o **NOSSO** lugar?

- Miroku, fofo! NÃO VIAJA, OK?

- Desculpa. Você sabe o que...

- É, eu sei Mi. Vem Kouga.

E ele foi conversar com o Inuyasha. DE NOVO! Grrrrr.

Como o Mi é bobinho... O "nosso" lugar é uma caverna, linda, linda, linda. Bons momentos.

Foi lá o meu primeiro beijo. É, o primeiro cara que beijei foi o Miroku. E foi bom...

Amor de amigo. Sabe como é, a gente gostava de ter uma amizade colorida.

- Kouga, eu gosto muito de você... – eu disse quando estávamos afastados do grupo.

Ele me abraçou.

- Eu te amo.

Eu, é eu mesma beijei ele.

- Kagome você... você quer namorar comigo?

- Sim, sim, sim! – ri. Eu gostava muito do Kouga, de verdade. Que mal tem?

E continuamos nos beijando por muito, muito tempo mesmo.

- Kouga, acho melhor a gente voltar...

Começamos a andar.

- Ka, você e o Miroku...

- Somos amigos.

- Mas...

- Kouga relaxa, o Mi não vai me dar selinhos se eu tiver namorando! – que fofo ele com ciúmes

- Acho bom! – disse fechando a cara.

Dei um beijinho no canto da boca dele.

- Você é uma menina muito má Kagome Higurashi! – Disse me beijando e me empurrando.

Eu caí. Estávamos revezando... A gente ria e beijava

- Kagome?

- E Kouga?

Só então percebi que já tínhamos chegado.

- Oi galera! – eu disse me levantando, assim como Kouga.

- Vocês...

- Estamos namorando!

- Mas Ka-chan... – Disse Miroku.

- Sem mas Miroku! – eu disse séria. – E vamos ter uma conversinha depois! – Eu disse lembrando da "amizade" dele com o Inuyasha.

- Você bruxa... com o lobo fedido? – disse Inuyasha de boca aberta.

- Miroku Houshi! – eu disse.

- Xiii. Ferrou! – lembram daquela conversinha que eu ia ter com o meu amiguinho? Pois é...

- Sério Mi! Te conheço faz 15 anos. Tenho experiência suficiente para saber que você conhece o Inuyasha há muito tempo!

- Tá bom...

- Quando?

- Nossos pais eram Super amigos e ele passou todas as férias comigo nos ultimo cinco anos!

- E você não me contou? Poxa Mi Valeu né!

Saí correndo dali. Se o Miroku mentiu para mim eu não posso confiar em ninguém.

Merda! Não chora Kagome!

Resolvi não chorar... Para que? É muito melhor ignorar!

- Oi amiga!

- Oi San.

- Brigou com o Miroku?

- Quem? Não conheço ninguém com esse nome!

- É isso aí amiga.

- Ai San,você quer ficar em casa? Amanhã é feriado mesmo...

- Amiga hoje vai abrir uma boate nova, vamos?

- Alguma dúvida? – trocamos um sorriso cúmplice.

- Vou chamar o Ban!

- E eu convidar o Kouga!

Saí do quarto e dei de cara com o Kouga;

- Oi – eu disse beijando ele.

- Oi.

- Eu e a San vamos na abertura de uma boate, tá a fim?

- Claro!

- Vou me arrumar. – e então beijos, beijos e mais beijos.

( Não vou narrar a parte da boate, ok? O mais importante a Ka conta)

A boate foi tudo de bom! Tirando a parte que topamos com o Inuyasha e com a Kikynojo.

Ai tenho que atualizar meu blog. Não aquele, o outro, o que todo mundo da Shiron conhece.

_Então gente, super recomendo aquela boate nova, "Dance All", é ótima. Fui lá na inauguração com a minha BFF, Sangô e nosso respectivos namorado e estava tudo perfeito. E o melhor é que você pode entrar a partir de 16 anos._

_É isso, beijos da Kagome Higurashi._

Deixa eu dar uma olhada no blog do pessoal agora...

Ai que fofo esse texto da Rin! Ela é muito boa nisso!

Aff, o blog do Sesshy não tem quase nada!

Como é que a San não me mostrou essas fotos?

Ops! Cliquei errado. Espera, esse é o Inuyasha, mas o blog que eu conheço não é assim não!

Ai meu Deus!

Olha só isso!

_Bom, sou o Inuyasha Taisho e... baboseira normal_

_... Ela é tão linda, gostosa e inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo é uma irritante, chata e egoísta!_

De quem será que ele tá falando?

_... Não, e o pior! Hoje descobri que ele tá namorando aquele lobo fedido! _

Ah. Meu. Deus. SOCORRO!

**Hello minna!**

**E aí? Em primeiro lugar DESCULPEM! A internet não estava funcionando, foi mal. Eu quero saber o que vocês acham da Ka fazer ciúmes no Inu com o Kouga! Me contem!**

**Desculpem o atraso! Sorry, sorry, sorry me!**

**Amo muito as reviws! Respondendo!**

_**Aiko Toshio: Hey, que coisa feia Ka! Roubando o Inu da Aiko. Rsrs Beijos**_

_**Ayame Gawaine: E não é? Haha, a San e o Miroku se amam, fato. Obrigada. Beijos**_

_**Eulália Arantes: Desculpa mesmo a demora =( Espero q tenha gostado. Beijos **_

_**Foi comprovado cientificamente que reviews diminuem o tempo de espera das nossas queridas leitoras =)**_


	5. Relacionamentos mal resolvidos

Love Blog

Capítulo 5

Blog da Kagome...

Ai meu Deus! O hanyou baka tem um blog praticamente inteiro sobre MIM.

Eu li tudo o que tava escrito. Ele me xinga pra caramba, naquela merda!

As únicas coisas boas são: "_Ela é linda gostosa e inteligente..." _e "_Morri de ciúmes dela com aquele lobo fedido!"_

Espera... Esse último é uma coisa boa? Sei lá!

Bom, aquela decisão era o meu namoro com o Kouga... Grrr! Quem é Kouga? Quero saber por que esse hanyou baka fala TÃO mal de mim!

Admitam, eu falo bem dele... Tá... Mas quase sempre, pelo menos! Quer dizer, ele é GOSTOSO.

Acreditam que ele disse que eu era a vagabunda do diretor Naraku? Só por causa do dia do tapa!

Tudo bem... Ele não disse EXATAMENTE isso, ele escreveu assim ó: "_E naquele dia em que ela jogou charme para o diretor Naraku só para não levar uma suspensão?"_

Qual é! Não tenho culpa se o diretor da escola baba por mim!

Beijinhos de uma Kah muito braba com um certo hanyou baka chamado Inuyasha *-*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ai o Inuyasha me paga! Mas só amanhã, porque hoje eu to morrendo de sono...

- Ai! Não bate a porta! – reclamei, já debaixo das cobertas.

- Des.. Snif... Desculpa... Snif... Kah!

Saí imediatamente da cama.

- San! O que aconteceu? – abracei-a – Por que você tá chorando amiga?

- Acabou Kagome! Foi horrível!

Ah não...

- Eu vou matar o Bankotsu!

- Por quê? Só por que ele não te esqueceu?

- O que?

- Foi o que ele me disse... Que nunca ia querer ficar comigo porque "_Eu gosto da Kagome Higurashi e de mais ninguém! Entendeu garota?" –_ certo. Agora ela estava irritada, fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz do Bankotsu.

- Ah Sangô...

Deitei-a no meu colo e fiz cafuné até ela dormir.

Pobre Sangô... Desiludida outra vez.

Maldito Bankotsu! Ai que raiva!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Kagome? Acorda amiga...

- Bom dia San. Você tá melhor?

- Estou sim... Desculpa por ontem, tá?

- Preferia um obrigado...

- Vamos logo.

Me levantei... Eu tinha dormido com a Sangô no meu colo...

Eu de verdade, não estava mais braba com o Inuyasha... Liberdade de expressão. Deixa ele falar mal de mim no blogzinho dele.

O café da manhã estava pronto. Ai, como é bom morar com a minha prima Rin... Refeições garantidas.

- Bom dia!

- Oi Ka! – disse Miroku.

- Bom dia! – Kouga me deu um selinho.

Hãn? Ah, é verdade eu to namorando com ele.

Que tipo de garota namora com o seu "amiguinho" que depois de dois, DOIS dias de namoro fica TÃO grudento?

Ai que tédio...

- Cadê o Inuyasha?

- Já saiu!

Eu tava começando a ficar mal.

Bankotsu tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha.

- Sesshy, Rin, vejo vocês depois! – Agarrei o braço de Sangô e puxei ela para fora.

- Kagome, espera! – disse Bankotsu.

- Saí daqui agora!

Sangô já estava chorando de novo... Droga!

- San...

- Kagome, posso? – disse Miroku atrás de mim.

- Leva ela daqui Mi!

Ele abraçou Sangô e saiu andando.

- Kagome! – insistiu Bankotsu.

- Vê se desiste! Eu não quero nada com você!

- Mas Ka...

- E não me chama assim!

Virei as costas e fui embora.

Como ele tem coragem de usar a Sangô desse jeito?

Imbecil!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**[Mi e Sangô]**

- Snif... Snif...

- Sangô não chora! Porra! Ele não merece que você chore por ele!

- Eu sei... Snif... Mas é difícil Miroku!

- Ah é? Tem certeza que é tão difícil assim? – perguntou Miroku rude.

- Não foi seu namorado que terminou com você por gostar da sua melhor amiga! – respondeu Sangô no mesmo tom de voz.

- Foi isso que aconteceu?

- Foi, foi sim! Satisfeito Miroku?

- Desculpa Sangô.

- Tudo bem – disse ela se abraçando em Miroku.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, né?

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Fui andando em direção a minha sala.

Aquele baka do Inuyasha faz uma falta enorme!

Ele me distrai...

Ah não, Kikyou hoje não...

- Olha só, eu não sabia que aceitavam deficientes aqui na escola! – ela provocou. Muahahahaa...

- Que coisa né? Nem eu sabia que aceitavam sem tetos por aqui... – Se ferrou, vadia!

- Olha, sua! – disse ela avançando para cima de mim.

- O que que é Kikyou vai tentar me bater agora?

- Por que, ta com medinho de apanhar sem os seus amiguinhos para ajudar?

- Cala a boca!

Ela e as amigas dela vieram para cima de mim e eu não pude me defender...

- Kikyou?

- Inuyasha? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Mas nesse momento adivinha quem chegou? A inspetora Yura. Lembra? Aquela que me odiava sabe? Isso, essa mesma.

- Aprontando de novo Higurashi? Você e Kikyou, já para a sala do diretor Naraku!

Ah, detalhe, ela me odiava, mas amava a Kikyou.

Entrei na sala do Naraku. Um tapa, um soco na barriga e um chute. É, eu ia sobreviver... Ma estava toda doída...

- Higurashi? Kikyou?

Certo. Eu estava lascada. Naraku babava por mim, mas amava a Kikyou, beijava o chão em que ela pisava.

Eu nem era mais a Ka. Agora eu era a vilã Higurashi...

- Ela me chamou de sem teto senhor Naraku! Foi horrível! – ok. Ela estava pegando pesado, ela tava até chorando!

- Higurashi você está suspensa!

- Mas diretor...

- Sem mas Higurashi! E por uma semana entendeu? Estão dispensadas. Kikyou, meu amor, você está bem?

- Sim senhor Naraku, obrigada!

Saímos da sala.

- Se ferrou! – ela me lançou um sorriso triunfante. – Inu!

Eu fiquei tonta.

- Kagome, você tá bem? Vou te levar para a enfermaria...

- Não posso Inuyasha, eu estou suspensa e se o Naraku me encontrar aqui eu to fud...

- Ainda aqui Higurashi? Fora! – disse Naraku.

O Inuyasha me pegou no colo.

- Vou te levar pra casa.

- Inuyasha! – disse Kikyou.

Ele ignorou ela! Hahaha... Vingança completa!

0o0o0o0o0o

Chegamos em casa. Todos já haviam saído...

- Você levou uma bela surra, hein bruxa?

- É, e da sua namorada...

- Porque você chamou ela de sem teto...

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ouvi ela dizer pro Naraku.

- Certo. Porque ela me chamou de deficiente...

- Han?

- _"- Olha só, eu não sabia que aceitavam deficientes aqui na escola!_

_- Que coisa né? Nem eu sabia que aceitavam sem tetos por aqui..." _Entendeu?

- Nossa... Vocês se amam mesmo.

- Não enche!

- Suspensa por uma semana?

- É o que parece... Vai pra aula, você pega o segundo tempo.

- Você tá melhor?

- Eu hein Inuyasha? Que preocupação é essa? Vai logo baka!

Ele foi. Que simpatia era aquela? Até assustou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Kagome? O que aconteceu?

- Sangô? – disse acordando.

- Amiga? O que aconteceu?

- Levei uma surra da Kikynojo e fui suspensa por uma semana...

- Você APANHOU da Kikyou e foi SUSPENSA por uma, UMA semana?

- Isso aí.

- Peraí... Você foi suspensa porque apanhou?

- Você sabe que o Naraku é apaixonado pela Kikymerda.

- Mas por que a vaca bateu em você?

Contei a história pra ela...

- Tá, mas você veio pra cá sozinha?

- O Inuyasha me trouxe e deixou a Kikyou falando sozinha! Acredita?

- Bela vingança amiga!

- Pode deixar que eu sei que eu sou de mais! – brinquei.

Rimos até chorar depois dessa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quatro dias depois do incidente "surra da Kikyou" e do ataque histérico do Kouga, além da minha reconciliação, vamos dizer assim, com o Miroku.

Ah, sim. O Kouga, meu namorado insuportável, com quem eu não tenho coragem de terminar por causa da nossa ex-amizade, teve um ataque histérico porque machucaram a Kagome "dele". Isso mesmo, virei propriedade dele agora. Aff.

- San, Mi, vamos pro Shopping?

- Claro, hoje é sexta-feira mesmo...

- Não vou deixar vocês duas andando sozinhas no shopping né?

- Vou no meu carro pode ser? San, vai no carro do Miroku?

- Tudo bem...

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- E aí, vamos assistir um filme?

- Vocês assistem a um filme que eu preciso fazer umas comprinhas...

- Ok.

- Se é pra isso que você convida a gente pra sair...

O que eu queria responder era: percebi que tava rolando um clima entre vocês e resolvi dar um empurrãozinho, só isso!

- Me liga quando o filme acabar.

Eu ia dar uma volta e esperar por eles quando vi o Inuyasha.

- Você no shopping sozinho?

- Ah, oi bruxa. A Kikyou me pediu pra encontrar ela aqui...

- Vem, vou te ajudar a achar aquela inútil.

E eu achei ela rapidinho...

Encontrei ela beijando o Kouga.

Hahahaha... E a Kagome sortuda ataca!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Oi gente! **

** Hum, ok. Desde já eu quero perguntar para vocês, vocês querem ou não hentai? Respondam por favor**

**.**

**Aiko Toshio:**** Valeu, pois é, as pessoas não entendem a necessidade de reviews... Beijo**

**Eulalia Arantes:**** Haha, foi a intenção! Obrigada. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pelo erro. Autocorreção do Word :( Beijos *-***

**Ayame Gawaine:**** haha, é o que todo mundo quer saber! Ownn, obrigada! Beijos**

_Ei, psiu, deixa review! (Faça o botão sexy voltar a ação!)_


	6. Nova chance

Love Blog

Capítulo 6

Blog da Kagome

Encontrei o Kouga e a Kikyou se beijando!

Hahaha! Eba!

Vocês devem estar pensando: que tipo de garota gosta quando pega seu namorado com outra?

Bom a resposta é: a garota que acha que o namorado é um grudento, insuportável, ainda por cima possessivo e que não termina com ele porque ele é o seu ex melhor amigo.

Explicado?

Pois é agora eu tenho um motivo para terminar com o Kouga!  
E para a Kikyou se ferrar com o Inuyasha! Ele até que é legal... Mais ou menos. Ele é legal o bastante para merecer coisa melhor que a Kikyou.

O que não é uma coisa difícil para alguém gato com o Inuyasha. Quero dizer, encontrar alguém melhor do que a Kikyou...

O Miroku tá tão afastado de mim... Snif! Amo tanto ele!

Tudo bem, ele tá com a Sangô... Se ele estivesse com uma daquelas vadias eu podia reclamar, mas já que é a San-chan.

Eu tenho que dar um belo discurso pra ele isso sim! Imagina se ele confunde ela com uma vadia tipo a Kikynojo?

Eu decidi que não vou mais olhar aquele blog do Inuyasha. Tá tudo muito bom do jeito que está.

Beijinhos de uma Kah que perdoou o Inuyasha *-*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Eu estava pulando de alegria, literalmente.

O Inuyasha olhava para mim incrédulo...

- Um motivo para terminar com um namoro estúpido?

- Aham!

- Certo. Eu também. Certo, vamos nos fingir de furiosos.

- Vai ser divertido.

- Imagina a cara do lobo fedido!

- Começando... KOUGA!

- KIKYOU COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM? – Inuyasha entrou no jogo.

- EU NÃO ESPERAVA ISSO DE VOCÊ!

- Kagome? O que você tá fazendo com o cara de cachorro?

- Inuyasha?

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – certo. Eu e o Inuyasha somos bons nisso.

- Ah, pelo amor de deus Inuyasha! Foram só uns beijinhos...

- Como você é cínica, Kikyou! – disse eu.

- Ei garota! A conversa ainda não chegou no berçário!

- Ei Kah! Lembra que a gente era amigo no berçário?

- É verdade... Vamos voltar pra lá _Inu?_

Nós nos viramos.

- Vamos Inu? - perguntei direcionando um ultimo olhar a eles.

Ele só me abraçou pelas costas e saímos andando.

Rindo!

Eu e o Inuyasha rindo! JUNTOS! ABRAÇADOS!

Eu realmente sou imprevisível...

0o0o0o0o0o

- Por favor retirem-se do edifício agora! – disse o segurança do shopping.

Aff. Foram só uns gritinhos... Ah, claro. A Kiykyou tentou bater em mim e o Kouga no Inuyasha... Mas a gente... Bom, eu e o Inu somos demais juntos!

Vocês deviam ver a cara da Kikyou e do Kouga!

Hahahaha!

- Inu você ta com o seu carro?

- Você precisa de carona Kah-chan? – tudo bem... Nós podíamos trabalhar como atores.

- Não sei.. Só um pouquinho. – peguei o meu celular e liguei para San – Oi Sangô!

- KAGOME! EU VOU MATAR O PERVERTIDO!

- Ai San! Vem pegar a chave do meu carro!

Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que é? Só não to com vontade de defender o Mi hoje!

- Carona?

- Com o Miroku... Preciso falar com ele.

- Te vejo na casa?

- Aham... – Kouga e Kikyou ainda estavam assistindo o nosso teatrinho.

Abracei o Inuyasha e dei um beijo estralado na bochecha dele.

- Tchau Inu. – disse doce. Muahahaha.

- Tchau.

- KAGOME!

- Aqui Sangô a chave.

- Você não vem comigo?

- Preciso ter uma conversinha com alguém... Me dá uma carona Mi?

- Vamos.

-Te vejo em casa San. Beijo.

Fui para o carro do Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Poxa Mi! Eu percebi que você gosta da Sangô, mas ela não é desse tipo de garota que você está acostumado! Ainda mais depois do Bankotsu.

- E sei Ka...

- Eu não matei o Bankotsu, mas se você fizer ela sofrer... JURO QUE TE MATO!

- Chegamos. E Kah, pelos deuses **[N/a: percy jackson na cabeça] **eu nunca faria a Sangô sofrer.

- Já chegou?

- Você ta com tanta saudade de mim Inuyasha?

Miroku ficou de boca aberta.

Contamos o nosso teatrinho para ele.

- Vocês nunca foram amigos! Nem no berçário! TODO mundo sabe disso!

- Kagome? – era o Kouga.

- Ex-namorado lesado é *-#-* né Inuyasha?

- Realmente...

- Se toca Kouga!

Ele saiu cabisbaixo.

Óooo! Ta tristinho é lobinho? Tadinho dele! Hahahaha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sábado! Aleluia.

- Kagome, vamos pro clube?

- Aham. Vou convidar o Mi e o Inu.

**[N/a: clube , piscina, isto é, idéia da Aiko Toshio :D]**

- O Miroku?

- Sangô, DÁ UMA CHANCE PRA ELE!

- Ok, ok.

Fui para o quarto dos meninos.

- Os dois dorminhocos querem ir com a gente pro clube?

- Claro. – disse Miroku.

- Cadê o Inu?

- Falando de mim?

- Vai pro clube com a gente?

- Pode ser... Não sei.

- Qual é Inuyasha, vem logo!

- Já que você insiste.

- Convencido!

- Aprendi com você!

- O aprendiz superou a mestra!

- Isso quer dizer que eu sou melhor que você?

- Ah, não enche Inuyasha! Miroku, você não vai tomar café da manhã não?

- To indo!

- Eu vou me arrumar, 30 minutos ta bom pra vocês?

Eles assentiram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu estava vestida com um biquíni azul e uma canga preta por cima, uma Havaianas prateada no pé **[N/a: não, Havaianas na cabeça! Dãã.] **

- Nossa Ka, você ta linda! Cadê a Sangô?

- Ela está terminando de se arrumar. E lembre que você está sendo ameaçado de morte...

- É, eu lembro.

- Hã?

- Nada Inuyasha! Não se mete, ok?

- E aí, aonde vocês vão?

- Nenhum lugar que TE interesse, Kouga!

- Vaza, lobo fedido.

- Kagome, aquilo que você viu...

- Meu deus, como ele é burro... SAÍ DAQUI SEU IDIOTA! – disse Miroku.

Ele saiu andando com o "rabinho entre as pernas".

- Nossa Sangô! Você tá linda!

- Valeu, Ka-chan, você também.

- Vamos com o meu carro?

- Inuyasha eu vou com você. O Mi e a San vão no carro do Miroku.

- É! – DISSE Miroku radiante com a idéia.

- Nem vem sem pervertido!

Lancei um olhar Duro para Sangô.

- Tá, tudo bem. Vamos logo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Hey!**

** E no próximo capítulo de Love Blog, preparem-se para: a cena da piscina!**

** Reviews:**

**Aiko Toshio: haha, a ideia foi sua! Beijos *-***

**Ayame Gawaine: oi fofa *-* Higurashi botando ordem na bagunça. Pois é... Bjss**

**Eulalia Arantes: Azarada? Com o Inuyasha ao quarto ao lado? rsrsrs... Bjuu**

**-Kagome e Inuyasha: saudade das suas reviews... :(**

Sabe aquele linkzinho para upar parte de uma fic? Ás vezes ele fica carente =x


	7. Exficantes e clube

Love Blog

Capítulo 7

Blog da Kagome

É isso aí... Um sábado animado nos espera no CLUBE! Eu amo nadar naquelas piscinas e, cá entre nós, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício ver o Inuyasha só de sunga!

Oh got! Esse pensamento me levou pro céu...

O Kouga tá TÃÃÃÃO irritante!

Olha, a Lu Higurashi disse que eu tenho que enrrolar bastante hoje aqui no blog, então deixa eu pensar...

...

...

...

Peraí, deixa eu ver as minhas últimas postagens.

...

...

...

AH!

A Kikyou não falou comigo ou com o Inuyasha depois do fim do namoro, porque o Inu não atendeu as ligações dela, é claro.

Droga! To morrendo de curiosidade de bisbilhotar o maldito blog do Inuyasha. Sabe, aquele blog... Sobre mim. Mas eu não vou voltar atrás.

Ok, eu esqueci de falar, o Inuyasha tava me comendo com os olhos quando me viu de biquíni.

Beijinhos da Kah *-*

- Er... Você tá bonita Kagome.

- Valeu Inuyasha! – disse um pouco corada.

Chegaram ao clube junto com Miroku e Sangô.

- Ai San, já faz tempo que a gente não vem pro clube né?

- Faz quase um mês... A gente vinha todo dia.

- Nós vamos entrar ou não? – perguntou Miroku.

- Vamos nessa! – respondeu Sangô

- Eu tô com sede, vamos lá no barzinho gente?

- Beleza, vamos lá!

Quando chegaram no bar...

- Um coquetel de frutas sem álcool – pediu Kagome.

- Dois. – acrescentou Sangô.

- Uma coca. – disse Inuyasha.

- Pra mim pode ser uma sprite.

- Como sempre, né Kagome? – perguntou o garçom.

- HOUJOOOOO! – pulei nos braços dele.

Tipo, eu e a San íamos pro clube todo dia, ai eu fiquei amiga do Houjo, o garçom, ele é superfofo.

- Você sumiu garota!

- É Houjo, você sabe como é... – dei um sorrisinho de paquera pra ele.

- E pior, nem me deu o seu telefone! – disse ele, carinhoso.

- E por que ela devia ter dado, posso saber? – perguntou Inuyasha rígido.

Olhei para ele indignada.

Ah, certo. Ele ta fervendo de ciúmes ta na cara.

Mas, ele estava com ciúmes de MIM?

- Er... Você arranjou um namorado... – supôs Houjo.

- Aham. Mas não é esse aí, não!

- Não, é?

- Não, mas de qualquer forma já me livrei dele. – sorriso colgate.

- Bom Ka, de qualquer jeito, vou pegar as bebidas e trocar de roupa, meu pai não vai se importar de me liberar hoje. Eu nem precisava estar trabalhando!

- Se pai? – perguntei confusa.

- É, ele é o dono. Ele me pediu para trabalhar aqui nas férias... – ele fez uma careta.

Eu ri. Da careta dele, quero dizer.

- Nem sei porque ainda estou aqui. Já volto! – e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Então saiu.

- Amiga, tô passada. Quem ia imaginar que o seu ex ficante é filho do dono daqui?

- Ex ficante?

- Ah não, Mi, faça-me o favor, né? Sem crise de proteção, ok?

Ele ficou emburrado.

- Não gosto dele. – murmurou Inuyasha entre dentes.

- Nem eu! – disse Miroku.

- Parem já com isso! Os dois!

- Você manda em mim agora, bruxa?

- Inuyasha, tenha paciência!

- Ok. Talvez ele seja melhor que o lobo fedido...

- E eu? Desde quando você manda em mim?

- Desde sempre Miroku. – disse eu, indiferente.

- Dãã – disse Sangô.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha em busca de ajuda.

- Foi mal cara, mas é verdade. Você não resiste quando ela pede uma coisa...

- Porra, que merda do caralho!

- Miroku!

- Opss. Essa foi mal mesmo. Desculpa gente.

Houjo voltou.

- Pois é Ka, não vai dar pra ficar muito tempo... Combinei um programa com uns amigos meus. Kouga Wholf e Bankotsu Namura. Conhece?

Fiz careta.

Olhei pra Sangô.

- Eca! – foi tudo que ela consegui pronunciar.

- O que?

- Dois ex-namorados da Kagome. E um da Sangozinha também. Entra na fila cara.

- Sério Ka, você namorou o Kouga?

- Lembra o namorado que eu arranjei e me livrei? – ele assentiu. – Pois é...

- Noooooossa.

- É...

- Muito papo pra pouco tempo. E eu quero o seu telefone.

- Ok, ok. Anota aí: 9943-1933

Ele sorriu.

- Se você não voltar logo, eu te ligo.

-Tô esperando...

- Peraí! – disse Miroku. –Eu conheço você! É claro!

- Olhando bem, seu nome é Houshi não é? Houshi Miroku?

- E você é Nabatu Houjo! Eu realmente ODEIO ele. – disse Miroku para mim.

Fiz uma cara de interrogação.

- Nós somos tão amigos quanto você e a Kikyou. – Explicou Miroku.

- Vocês REALMENTE devem se odiar.

- Estudávamos juntos.

- Ei Houjo, vamos! – chamou uma voz.

- Ah não... – resmunguei.

- Oi Kagome!

- Você bem que podia morrer atropelado, né Kouga?

- É melhor eu ir, antes que ocorra um assassinato. – ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Tchau.

- Tchau. XDD

0oo0o0o00o0oo

Ai como a água ta gostosa! O que? Eu to na piscina gente! Eu, hein...

Mas já chega por hoje.

Fui saindo da piscina, o Inuyasha olhando pra mim. A água escorrendo no meu corpo, o Inuyasha me secando com os olhos. O sol refletindo sobre mim e o Inuyasha me comendo com os olhos.

Ai! Perceberam alguma semelhança no parágrafo acima? Pois é, eu também.

Miroku e Sangô estavam muito ocupados se beijando em algum canto. Aham, é isso aí, se BEIJANDO!

Quando cheguei na frente do Inuyasha ele estava olhando pra mim de boca aberta.

Babando por mim, seria a expressão correta.

- Inuyasha, quer parar de olhar para mim?

-...

- Inuyasha.

-...

- INUYASHA! QUER PARAR DE ME SECAR?

- Hãn? Até parece bruxa! Eu secando uma chata, linda, idiota, gostosa como você!

Dei um tapinha na cara dele, de leve. Tipo, "acorda, cara!".

Então alguém me empurrou acidentalmente dele.

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos... Eu podia sentir o hálito fresco dele, então...

- Vamos pra casa Kagome?

- Claro, claro. – disse saindo de cima do Inuyasha. – Vamos Inu?

- Vamos.

- Nossa Ka, você se queimou? Seu rosto tá todo vermelho...

- Não, Sangô. Deve ser o calor... Nossa como tá quente hoje, né?

- É , claro... – disse Sangô pouco convencida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

**Oii. **

** Gente, eu demorei muito eu sei. Mas... se voccês forem boazinhas e me deixarem no mínimo 5 reviews, eu posto de novo amanhã *-* Se não eu decido. Uma semana, duas, três até, quem sabe...**

** E aí gostaram? Bom, EU PREFIRIA QUE ELES TIVESSEM SE BEIJADO NÉ! Mas aí não ia ter esse final, então...**

**Reviws **** :**

**Eulalia Arantes: Espero que tenha gostado! Ka e Inu ótimos atores mesmo.. Bj ;***

**Aiko Toshio: hahaha, adoroo. Mãe da Aiko, não faz isso. Leitura estimula a imaginação, ou supervisão dos fatos, mas... hehe Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Obrigada. Sim, a Sango e o Miroku são uns fofos mesmo. Beijoooos ;*****

**Já sabem, já sabem... 5 reviews... Poquinho né gente!**


	8. Talvez não tão má

Capítulo 8

Blog da Kagome

E aí gente?

KKKKK Vocês nem sabem... **(ou sabem?) **

O Inuyasha ficou roxo, ou melhor, vermelho de ciúme de um gatinho quando a gente foi no clube ontem...

Tipo, muito estranho!

O Inuyasha com ciúme de MIM?

Quer dizer eu não sou feia, é obvio, mas uma semana atrás a gente era inimigos!

É claro que eu gostei né?

E depois teve aquela cena...

vozinha: Que cena? Vamos dona Higurashi, pode começar a falar, ou melhor, escrever!

Ah, vocês sabem... Aquela do "quase beijo".

vozinha: aff! Isso? Achei que era alguma coisa mais quente...

Que é isso vozinha, eu sou virgem!

vozinha: eu tava pensando nuns amassos, mas você né kagome? Só pensa naquilo!

Essa vozinha do além fala cada coisa... Vou te dizer.

Bom, melhor eu ir embora

Beijinhos da Ka

O caminho para casa foi silencioso.

Inuyasha estava tenso, era evidente.

O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu.

Sem olhar que era.

- Alô?

Adivinha quem era...

- Kikyou?

Ela mesma.

Inuyasha olhou para mim.

Estendi a mão.

Ele me entregou o celular.

Se rosto demonstrava um "obrigado".

- Inuyasha! Fala comigo!

Aff.

- Kikyou, quer parar de incomodar o MEU Inu-kun?

- O que?

- É, acorda Kikyou! O Inuyasha não quer mais você!

- Escuta aqui sua vadia...

- Se toca garota! Você ainda não percebeu que não me atinge? Deixa der ser TÃO patética!

- Des... desculpa Kagome! - ela estava chorando.

Desliguei.

Eu estava imóvel.

Talvez a Kikyou não fosse tão má assim.

Entreguei o celular a Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem?

Entramos em casa.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora que demoraram tanto? Safadinhos...

- Cala a boca Miroku! - disse Inuyasha.

Fui para o meu quarto.

Kikyou realmente gostava do Inuyasha.

Ela estava sofrendo.

E grande parte disso era minha culpa.

Ela estava sendo jogada fora.

Desprezada.

Humilhada.

Ela não merecia isto.

Pobre Kikyou.

A culpa era minha...

15 minutos.

Foi tudo o que consegui aguentar.

- Vai sair?

- Vou sim, Sangô.

Saí de casa e fui para o dormitório da escola.

Parei em frente ao quarto dela.

Eu podia ouvir ela chorando.

TOC TOC

- Ka... Kagome? - disse Kikyou limpando as lágrimas.

Eu a abracei.

Entramos no quarto.

Ela fechou a porta.

- Desculpa Kikyou.

- Ele me odeia?

- Tenta entender, ele não te odeia, eu acho...

Ela olhou pra mim, triste.

- Só que, para ele Kiky, realmente acabou.

- Eu amo ele Ka. Muito.

- Você não tá sozinha. Tem as suas amigas. Ayame e Kagura.

- Falsas. Me abandonaram quando souberam que terminei com o SEU INU-KUN

- Desculpa?

Ela riu.

- Claro, né? Tava brincando. Apesar de que fiquei morrendo de ciúme!

Rimos juntas.

- Eu sou uma boa atriz...

- Isso eu tenho que admitir Kagome, você é uma ÓTIMA atriz.

- Dê o mérito ao Inuasha, as ideias são dele...

Rimos de novo.

É, a Kikyou podia ser legal...

- Onde será que está a Kagome?

- Ah Sangozinha! A gente aqui, juntinho e você aflita por causa da Kah?

- Miroku! Ela saiu era uma hora da tarde! Agora já são quase dez horas!

- Ela sabe se cuidar San.

Nesse momento chega Kagome sorridente.

- Oi!

- Kagome Higurashi! Posso saber onde você estava até essa hora?

- Eu hein Sangô, você tá parecendo a minha mãe. E olha que ela nem é tão Histérica.

- E aí Kah, espero que você ainda esteja virgem depois desse tempo fora...

- Cala essa boca, Mente Pervertida do Miroku! Eu só fui dar uma volta!

E foi para o quarto tomar banho.

Ai que sono...

- Bom dia!

- Oi Kah! - disse Rin.

- Oi! Bom eu já vou indo que quero encontrar uma amiga.

- Beijo.

- Beijo. Tchau San, Mi.

- E eu?

- Ah, tchau Sesshy... E Inu

- Tão cedo?

- É...

Saí de casa e fui para o dormitório da Kikyou.

- Oi Kah!

- Oi Kiky!

Trocamos um beijinho na bochecha, básico.

- E hoje vams mostrar pra todo mundo que Kikyou Takeda deu a volta por cima.

- Claro que não sem a ajuda de sua nova amiga, Kagome Higurashi.

Rimos.

- Quem diria? Kikyou Takeda e Kagome Higurashi amigas?

- Pois é...

- Mas e aí Kiky, vamos pro shopping hoje?

- Aham, a gente podia almoçar lá...

- Ok.

E saímos andando.

- Aff, por que a Kagome saiu de casa tão cedo Mi?

- Ela deve ter arranjado um namorado, Sangozinha.

- Ela disse que ia encontrar uma amiga...

- Mas quem Rin? A Kah não tem tantos amigos de verdade assim.

- É mesmo Sesshumaru, só nós e o Kouga.

- Exatamente Sangô.

- Bom gente, eu vou pra minha sala.

- Tchau Rin.

Ela deu um selinho em Sesshumaru e saiu.

- Vamos pra sala também?

- Ok.

Chegando lá...

- Peraí, a amiga da Kah é a KIKYOU?

- É o que parece Sangô.

- Ah, oi San! Vem aqui! - Chamou Kagome.

Sangô foi até ela.

- Err... Oi.

- Oi!

- Oh, Sangô desamarra essa cara e Kiky, relaxa.

- KIKY?

- É San, o que é que tem?

- O que é que tem? Kagome, ontem você odiava essa garota e hoje já tá chamado a retardada de Kiky?

- Sango, você quer parar com isso? E, sim, eu sou amiga da Kikyou!

- Kagome, como assim você tá amiga dessa vaca, puta, vadia?

- Sangô, para de falar assim da Kikyou!

- Você mudou Kagome... Tá até brigando comigo! E POR ELA! - disse Sangô apontando para Kikyou.

- Sangô, você sabe que eu defendo os meus amigos e... O que há com você?

Sangô saiu da sala deixando Kagome.

- O que deu nela?

- Não sei Kah, mas foi mal aê. Oi Kikyou!

- Oi Miroku!

- Férias com Inuyasha?

- É, a gente namorou por bastante tempo...

- Deixa a San esfriar a cabeça... Mas, almoça com a gente Mi?

- Onde?

- No Shopping.

- Beleza.

**Oi gente!**

**Como o prometido, blablabla, enfim, postei. ODEIO esse cap. Eu ia mudar ele todo, mas como já tinha prometido postar deixa assim mesmo...**

**Amores, próximo capítulo só no dia 27. Tenho que estudar esse fim de semana. PROVAS, PROVAS. Mas, se me surpreenderem nas reviews, que sabe? BOTÃOZINNHO SEXY GALERA!**

**Reviws:::**

Aiko Toshio: oii miga! Haha, thanks *-* Bom, você sabe o que vai acontecer... rsrs Saudades das suas dicas e ideias florzinha! Beijooo

Eulália Arantes: oi fofa *-* Obrigada, sim precisa de beijo! Logo, logo, eu prometo! Inugostosoyasha arrasa. Beijo

Ayame Gawaine: Ai meu Deus, Inuyasha de sunga, ABANA AQUI! HAHAHA Beijoss

Amanda Taisho: Nova leitora *-* Oi e bem vinda a fic! Valeu. Kagome VS. Kikyou, VAMOS QUEBRAR TUDO! HAHAHAHA Miroku é todo fofo mesmo. Adoro ele. Sim, Higurashi e sua vida perfeitinha, ai, ai, que invejinha. Rsrs, Beijosss

KHTaisho: LINDAAA! Você por aqui! Nem ligo, ainda bem que você deu uma passadinha aqui! Lembro sim. Fica inteira ai, ;). Se joga, flor. Beijooos

**CAMPANHA FAÇA O BOTÃO DE REVIEWS FELIZ!**


	9. Traição

Capítulo 9

Blog da Kagome

Poxa, o que deu na Sangô?

Tudo bem que ela ficou surpresa, mas fala sério!

E, assim como eu, ela devia dar uma chance pra a Kikyou!

Não tem como odiar a Kikyou depois que você a conhece, e a história dela...

Mas será que eu errei em defendê-la?

A San é minha amiga, com quem eu pude contar depois que o Miroku foi embora...

Eu vou falar com ela quando chegar em casa.

E o Miroku, que fingiu que não conhecia a Kikyou quando voltou?

Grr!

É melhor eu ir.

Beijocas da Kah *-*

**# # #**

- Vamos Kikyou?

- Eu te encontro no pátio Kagome! – disse Kikyou apressada, arrumando suas coisas.

- Ok! – respondi – Vou chamar o Miroku.

- Miroku!

- Oi best! – disse animado.

- Best?

- Best Friend Kagome! – explicou Miroku

- Ai que coisa de gay! – eu disse fazendo careta. 

- Falando em gay, você viu o Inuyasha hoje?

- Não! – falei fechando a cara.

- Então tá, eu vou passar em casa pra ver a Sangô, vejo vocês no shopping?

- Tudo bem... – disse beijando a bochecha do meu Best, aff isso pega. – Tchau Mi.

- Tchau Best! – disse enquanto saia.

Fui para o pátio.

Miroku estava animado, porém preocupado com Sangô.

E eu também estava.

Nesse momento Kiky chegou.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela, evidentemente feliz por ter uma amiga.

Sorri e assenti.

- Cadê o Miroku? – perguntou confusa.

- Ele foi pra casa para ver a Sangô, disse que encontra a gente lá. – eu disse tristemente.

- Ah, desculpa Kagome. Eu não queria fazer você brigar com ela... – com uma voz de culpa.

- Relaxa Kiky, depois eu me acerto com a San.

Caminhamos até o shopping, que era a três quadras da escola, conversando um pouco mais sobre... Adivinha? Inuyasha.

- Aleluia, chegamos! – disse eu, botando as mãos pro céu.

Kikyou se desatou a rir.

Ri junto.

Vamos entrar ou esperamos ele? – perguntou Kikyou em dúvida.

- Bora almoçar Kiky. Esses dois quando começam a se agarrar – disse maliciosa.

- Você não presta Kagome – comentou Kikyou em tom de brincadeira.

- É, eu sei que você me adora! – gabei-me – Afinal, ninguém resiste a mim! – conclui.

- Sou obrigado a concordar, senhorita Modéstia. – disse uma voz grossa perto do ouvido de Kagome,

- Miroku! Você me paga! Que susto! – exclamei.

- Foi mal, almoçamos aonde? – perguntou.

- Comida chinesa? – sugeri.

- Por mim está bom. – disse Kikyou.

- Ótimo então!

Miroku tirou o celular do bolso e discou um número.

- No restaurante de comida chinesa. – informou pelo aparelho. – Ah, sim. Ok. Te vejo lá cara. Tchau.

- Temos companhia? – perguntei.

- Aham. – respondeu Miroku.

TAP.

- Miroku, seu tarado! Tira essa mão daí! – berrou Kikyou.

- Desculpa Kikyou. – pediu chorão.

- Umpf!

Chegaram ao restaurante e fizeram seus pedidos.

De repente alguém conhecido se aproxima, acompanhado por sinal.

- Kikyou? – pergunta o individuo.

- Peraí Miroku, você convidou o Inuyasha e a nova namorada dele para almoçar com a gente? – irritei-me.

- Calma Kagome. – tentou Miroku.

- Calma o que garoto? – disse raivosa – Você sabe que a Kikyou gosta do Inuyasha e convida ele e a vadiazinha com quem ele ta ficando para almoçar com a gente? Você tem problema?

- Kagome, ela não é minha namo... – tentou explicar Inuyasha.

- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM INUYASHA! Não se mete! – sibilei pegando fogo.

Oh merda! Um dia sem mim do lado dele e ele já tinha arranjou uma namorada nova? Eu pensava.

- Cala a boca você! – respondeu Inuyasha – E você? Desde quando é amiguinha da Kikyou? Como se ela tivesse alguma moral para ser defendida por você!

Era verdade. Kikyou traíra Inuyasha, assim como Kouga me traíra.

- kkkk. – Kikyou morria de rir – Viu Inuyasha? Viu como eu sou melhor do que você? Até a trouxa da Kagome caiu!

- Hãn? – exclamei indignada.

- Ops... – assustou-se Kikyou vendo que todos estavam voltados para ela. – Não era pra ter dito isso...

- SUA DESGRAÇADA! – eu disse.

Kikyou saiu correndo.

Eu queria sair correndo e acabar com a raça dela, mas Miroku me impediu.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – disse ele – E você – disse apontando para mim – tem que se desculpar com a sua melhor amiga.

- Certo, papai. – disse, zoando de Miroku e fazendo voz de criança. Ele me olho brabo.

- Aff, eu sempre soube que você tinha problema... – constatou Miroku. – Até depois Inuyasha! – despediu-se.

E foi me conduzindo até o seu carro.

- Você veio da escola pra cá de carro? Fala sério. – fiz cara de desgosto. Sério, eram três quadras!

- Vocês iam fazer compras! – defendeu-se.

- Nem me fale...

Miroku ligou o motor e eles foram pra casa.

**# # #**

Chegando em casa...

- Meu Deus! Que cara é essa Kagome? – perguntou Sangô aflita.

Abracei a minha melhor amiga e comecei a chorar.

Mas chorar mesmo. Como é que eu pude ser TÃO cega? Até parece que a Kikynojo ia sofrer uma mutação de um dia pro outro.

- Sangô, desculpa, eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Só eu para acreditar naquela vadia puta do caralho.

- Vem Ka, vamos pro nosso quarto. – disse Sangô me empurrando para o quarto.

Andei até lá, ainda abraçada a ela.

- Agora me conta... O que a vaca fez? – perguntou ela séria.

Contei para ela o que aconteceu. O Shopping, a ligação que o Mi fez, Inuyasha… Inuyasha.

- Quem tava lá com o Inuyasha?

- Era a nova namorada dele. Sério, um dia que nós quatro não saímos e ele já arranja uma namorada San? – perguntei irritada.

- Humm, pode ir contando! – disse acusadora.

- Contando o que?

- Ah Kah! Você acha que me engana? O jeito que você fala da suposta "namorada" do Inuyasha.

Eu sabia que podia confiar em Sangô, mas eu poderia admitir isso para mim mesma?

- Ok, eu estou morrendo de ciúmes, poxa! A gente tava se dando bem, ai ele aparece com essa aí? – soltei e o que estava engasgado na minha garganta a um tempo.

- Mas você também! Virou BF da ex dele! – disse Sangô.

- Desculpa San! Por favor! – pedi suplicante. Cara, eu briguei com a Sangô por causa da Kiktidiota falsa!

- Relaxa Ka. Mas você realmente gosta do Inuyasha? Porque, tipo, você sempre disse que odiava ele!

- Sim, eu gosto dele. E San, os opostos se atraem. Eu nunca odiei ele. – esclareci.

- Oh não, não mesmo! – disse ela sarcástica. – Nem mesmo naquela vez quando você ferrou ele pro Naraku. Ah sim também teve aquela vez que...

- Ta, entendi. E aquilo foram surtos de ódio.

- Aham, sei. – ela continuava com o mesmo sarcasmo.

- Aff, Sangô! Fala sério. – reclamei.

- Admite Kagome! Você ta tombada pelo Taisho mais novo!

- Ah é Sangô! Até parece. – eu disse corada.

- Há! Eu não acredito! Kagome Higurashi está corando por causa de um garoto! Oh my god! Isso é inédito! – disse ela rindo.

É mesmo uma debochada!

Que melhor amiga eu fui escolher pra mim? Não tinha uma pior?

- SANGÔ! CALA A BOCA! – eu grite. Agora eu estava parecendo um tomate.

- HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS – ela ria que se acabava.

- Eu mereço... – resmunguei.

**# # #**

Ai, que dor de cabeça.

Olhei pro lado e vi Sangô deitada do meu lado, dormindo.

Hahaha, Sangô. Você vai aprender! Vingança é um prato que se come frio.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (risada maléfica do Naraku).

Sai do quarto em silencio e fui até o Miroku.

- Me ajuda! – eu disse.

- Han?

- Lembra do nosso vizinho, quando éramos crianças? – perguntei maníaca.

- O que você ta aprontando?

- Lembra na lição que demos nele? – perguntei sugestiva.

- Quem será nossa vítima? – certo, agora nós dois éramos maníacos.

- Sangô Tekena.

- A Sangozinha? – perguntou receoso.

- Vamos lá Mi!

- Você não tem mais jeito garota!

- Ai, que bom! Vamos logo!

Entramos no quarto.

Bom, a gente maquiou o meu vinzinho, ma seu fiz pior com a Sangô. E o Miroku, o inútil que é, ficou só olhando.

Pronto! Bigode com lápis preto, sombra azul nas bochechas, batom com sombra um ponto vermelho, feito com lápis de boca, no meio da testa e em cima escrito "by: Kagome Higurashi" com delineador, depois eu fiz um monte de carinhas feia no rosto dela também. Sério ficou hilário.

- Prontinho!- eu disse sorrindente.

O Miroku só fez uma cara de choro.

- Vem, vamos logo. Antes que ela acorde! – e arrastei ele pra fora do quarto.

Miroku saiu. Disse que eu era para ligar quando a Sangô se acalma-se.

Mas é claro que "por acaso" eu vou me confundir e ligar para ele quando ela ACORDAR.

Estava indo para a cozinha quando dei de cara com o Inuyasha!

- Kagome...

- Nem vem. – avisei.

Ele me beijou.

Ah como ele beija bem, Deus do céu.

- Um: a Aiko é minha prima, não minha namorada.

Ele me beijou de novo.

Preciso comentar? Foi o que eu imaginei.

- Dois: eu te disse que a Kikyou era uma puta, por que você acreditou nela?

E ele me beijou de novo.

- E três: desculpe por ter sido grosso com você.

Me beijou, só pra variar, e foi para o quarto dele.

O que foi aquilo?

Eu poderia ficar horas ali parada, se n...

- KAGOMEEE!

Certo, hora de ligar para o Mi!

**# # #**

**Oi. Penúltimo capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Aiko Toshio, KHTaisho e Ayame Gawaine.**

**Último capítulo pronto.**

**10 reviews = posto ainda hoje**

**8 reviews = domingo**

**6 reviews = terça-feira.**

**Menos que isso = depois eu decido**

**O capítulo está pronto. Beijos.**

_**Reviws movem montanhas, imagina o que elas não fazem com uma história**_?


	10. Enfim casal  FIM

**Reviews**

**Ayame Gawaine:** Último capítulo quentinho para vocês. Mais uma etapa da minha vida concluída. A Kikyou não é exaamente o uqe podemos chamar de discreta... Obigada por ter acompanhado :) Beijos.

**Amanda Taisho:** Obrigada, querida ;*

**Bad Little Angel:** Valeu :) Último chappie on...

**Elaluia Arantes:** Nem imagina o quanto vou sentir falta de todas vocês, fofas que acompanharam a fanfic. Foi muito importante para mim ;*

**Aiko Toshio:** Ain amor ;) Vai continuar me acompanhando né? Promete? Você sabe que é a minha leitora número 1. Nunca vou esquecer dos pulos de felicidade quando você mandou a primeira review na minha primeira fic. Seu apoio é TUDO para mim. Sua fofa. Te adoro. Beijos. (P.S.: nem acredito que acabei a fic e você pede Love Blog infinito? Tsk, tsk, hahaha)

**Capítulo 10 – The End**

Blog da Kagome

Então gente, este blog está sendo desativado continuamente, porque, imagina se alguém da Shiron lê isso aqui? Era uma vez a reputação de Kagome Higurashi durona. Ah, que seja.

Beijoos,

Kah *-*

**#.#.#**

Então gente, o Miroku não morreu depois que enfrentou a Sangô furiosa. O "by: Kagome Higurashi" salvou ele, mas depois que eu disse que a ideia foi dele... E foi mesmo, daquela vez que era o meu vizinho, eu só a usei de novo...

E o que foi aquilo com o Inuyasha? O garoto ta louco pra ficar me beijando assim, é? Mas vai ter volta, pode acreditar que vai.

Já que a Sangô e o Miroku estavam em "sessão amasso, interrompa e morra, principalmente se você for a Kagome" fui para cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Dei de cara com o Inuyasha quando entrei.

- Er... Oi. – disse ele receoso.

Tasquei logo um beijão nele.

- Quem você pensa que é pra ficar me agarrando daquele jeito, hein Inuyasha Taisho? – perguntei em tom de desafio quando parei para recuperar o fôlego.

E, já que todo mundo adora novidades, ele me beijou. Ohh, tudo bem, o beijo do Inuyasha é daqueles que te fazem tremer do começo ao fim e que ele beija MUIIITOOO bem e que...

Raciocina Higurashi, ELE AGARROU VOCÊ DE NOVO!

- Kagome Higurashi, vocêquernamorarcomigo? – ele perguntou rapidamente.

- O que você disse? – é claro que eu tinha entendido, mas não custa ouvir de novo.

- Você quer namorar comigo Kagome? – ele perguntou novamente.

- Hahaha, ótima piada Inuyasha, sério. Eu bem que queria, mas você não pode estar falando sério. – dizia Kagome com uma risada forçada.

- Será que dá para você parar de me enrolar e dizer se aceita ou não? – disse Inuyasha começando a fica irritado comigo.

- Espera, você ta falando sério? Tipo, sério mesmo? - ele assentiu – Então, sim, claro que eu aceito. – disse sinceramente, totalmente e irrevogavelmente feliz.

Aí tem aquela parte que vocês já sabem, ele me beijou e depois me beijou, aí depois ele me beijou, sabe? Pois é. A gente tava lá se beijando as mãos do Inu na minha cintura, os meus braços no pescoço dele... Gente eu já falei como o Inu beija totalmente maravilhosamente bem?

- Hum-hum – alguém pigarreou atrás de nós.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Isso aí, a Kagomezinha corou de novo, fato.

- Escuta, só porque você é meu irmão não quer dizer que pode agarrar a Kah assim, não! Ela não é uma vadia dessas que você está acostumado. – acertou quem disse que era o Sesshy.

- Isso aí, uhu, vai lá Sesshy! – claro que a Rin tinha que incentivar a baixaria.

- RIN! – eu disse repreendendo-a.

- Vai se acostumando _Sesshy – _Inuyasha ironizou a apelido – Eu e a Kagome estamos namorando.

- Você ta namorando com esse aí? – perguntou Sesshumaru a Kagome, apontando para Inuyasha.

- Er... É, bom, sim, é verdade. – admitiu Kagome receosa com a reação do amigo.

- Ê! Que legal Prima! – disse Rin vibrante.

- Yeah, valeu Rin – disse Kagome.

- Eu esperava isso de qualquer um, mas você? Você me ajudava a não matar ele, apontava os defeitos dele e dizia que eu tinha que aceitá-lo, afinal, ele era meu irmão. E no final você era só mais uma interessada no Inuyasha. Você é patética Kagome, não sei como eu pude acreditar em você. – disse Sesshomaru amargurado e eu seguida tudo o que eu pude ouvir foram o som dos pneus no chão.

Rin me olhava, em dúvida se Sesshomaru estava certo ou errado.

Inuyasha parecia entediado, Rin dividida e eu? Eu estava arrasada.

Inuyasha abraçou a namorada na tentativa de consolá-la,. Rin apenas saiu do local para pensar.

Eu estava nervosa. Eu queria o meu melhor amigo de volta. Eu queria ir atrás do Sesshomaru e dizer que era tudo um engano, explicar para ele que eu sempre fui amiga dele, não mais uma interesseira.

Mas eu não podia deixar o Inuyasha. Eu já o amava, mesmo sem perceber. Eu necessitava dos beijos daquele louco, do mau humor dele de manhã, de ter os olhos dele em mim quando eu chegasse em casa. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada por uma pessoa que eu sempre pensei ser meu inimigo.

Eu não sei. Nada mais é igual. O Miroku e a San, a Rin e o Sesshomaru, eu e o Inuyasha. Meu Deus! Isso é tão inacreditável.

- Inu. - ele olhou para mim. - Vou atrás dele.

- Como é? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – dei uma selinho e sai antes que ele pudesse me dizer alguma coisa.

Dirigi até a casa dos Taisho.

- Sra. Taisho, posso falar com o Sesshy, por favor?

- O meu filho não está aqui! Ou você acha que eu não saberia se o um filo estivesse em casa? – respondeu a mulher grosseira.

- Com licença, ele está sim, posso vê-lo?

- Mas você sempre foi muito pretenciosa mesmo, não é sua-

- Ah, Kagome, entre. – o Sr. Taisho apareceu. – Fique a vontade.

Sorri em sinal de agradecimento e subi até o quarto do Sesshy, no segundo andar, abri a janela, subi na árvore e foi me arrastando até a porta da casinha.

- Sesshomaru? – chamei.

- Não quero falar com você. – ele respondeu do lado de dentro.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. Agora abre antes que eu caia.

Ele abriu a portinha da casa da árvore e eu entrei.

- Eu não te devo explicações sobre isso. Só... aconteceu. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu sei. – admitiu e suspirou, me abraçando. – Quando foi que você cresceu, hein pequena?

Ri dele.

- Obrigada. – eu falei. – por sempre estar do meu lado quando eu preciso.

- Somos amigos.

- É, somos. Né cunhadinho?

- Hehe, é, dos dois lados.

- Pois é.

E ficamos falando besteiras até o anoitecer.

- Temos que ir. Rin está preocupada, Inuyasha possivelmente confuso e sua mãe furiosa.

Eu riu de mim.

.

- Então está tudo certo? – perguntou Sangô pela milésima vez.

- Sim.

- E você e o Inuyasha estão namorando.

- Sim, Sangô.

- AHH JURA, QUE TUDO AMIGA.

- E depois dizem que as loiras é que são burras.

- Você está feliz?

- Estou. – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eu também.

- Todos estamos. Esse é o começo do nosso final feliz.

**FIM**

**N/A: Acabou meninas, nem acredito que eu to chorando aqui. Essa com certeza não é minha melhor fic, mas com certeza uma das mais significativas para mim. Obrigada pelo apoio de todas vocês, suas lindas. Comentem ;***

**Desligando.**


End file.
